What we'd do for money
by PollyBunnyPeep
Summary: Jane and Daria sacrifice their sanity for money


"Dammit!" Jane Lane screamed while angrily staring at an empty tube of paint.

"Did you buy the wrong color again?" Daria asked her friend while she was sitting on Jane's bed and reading Animal Farm, reminding herself of the camp where she had been sent by her parents when she was younger.

"No, I'm out of paint. Crap, I really need more paint and I gave all my money to Trent to buy a new guitar. Can you believe he crashed his guitar against the floor during a gig? Why the hell would he do that if he didn't have enough money for a new one?".

Jane threw the tube of paint to the floor and exited the room. Daria looked at the canvas, with the incomplete painting of a human face. The painting was amazing, and Jane had been working hard on it for weeks. Daria understood why her friend was so upset by finding herself unable to finish her project.

She could her Jane waking up Trent and asking him for money, but he seemed to be still asleep while asking "what?" many times.

When her friend finally came back, she sat next to Daria with her arms crossed and frowned.

"Why am I such a nice sister?" Jane said with a sigh.

"Well, if you want to I can ask my mom to give me my allowance earlier and I can lend you some money to buy more paint".

Jane's face lit up and smiled as she turned to Daria.

"Really? Would you do that for me?".

"Sure. I'll talk to my mom tonight and I'll give you the money tomorrow. Just pay me when you can, okay?".

"Wow, thanks, Daria" Jane smiled

* * *

"I'm sorry, honey, but you've spent too much money on books lately" Helen said from the kitchen counter while keeping her eyes on some paperwork.

"What?" Daria said, upset ". I can't spend money on books but Quinn can spend all she wants every time she goes to the mall?".

"She can't anymore, you girls spend a lot of money every week and for that reason you won't have money for a month. I am sorry, but I can't afford paying hundreds of dollars on Quinn's clothes and your books".

"She spends three times more than what I spend".

"I won't change my mind. And don't even try with your father, I already warned him that he can't give you money. You abused of your privileges. Until you learn how to manage money responsibly I can't trust you".

_This is bullshit_, Daria thought, frowning.

"But then how am I supposed to pay for everything?".

"The way me and your dad do, honey. We have jobs. Maybe you can talk your sister into getting a job. Some responsibility wouldn't hurt Quinn".

Daria left the kitchen without saying another word. She was tired of having to suffer the consequences for things that Quinn did. That wasn't fair at all. She picked up the phone and called Jane.

"Yo".

"Do you feel like getting a job?".

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this" Jane said frowning.

Daria was holding a tray with a slice of pizza and a soda. She was wearing a polecat costume with a green hat and green pants. Jane, standing next to her and looking around the restaurant was wearing a red costume of a fox with a bow on top of her head and a green apron. Her costume's tail was even heavier and bigger than Daria's.

"At least you're the fox" Daria smirked.

"Oh, what an artist does for art" Jane said ". I need to go check that table with the kids throwing cheese all over the place. Now if I could just... dammit" she said as soon as she fell straight to be floor ". If they could only make these damn costumes less heavy I would be so grateful".

"Oh dammit" commented Daria looking at a table where some other waiters were making signs for her to join them while one of them carried a birthday cake ". And yet another kid's birthday. Wish me luck, foxy lady, I'll come back for you soon".

"But I can't get up!" Jane yelled.

"Do you think I can help you get up by myself without falling and making it two of us on the floor? I'll ask that guy in the squirrel costume to help me after we're done with the stupid birthday song".

Jane rolled her eyes and nodded, ready to go home and yell at Trent until he gave her money back.


End file.
